1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an automotive headlamp forming a plurality of light distribution patterns with a single lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive headlamps are generally configured to switch a low beam and a high beam. The low beam is used for lighting a near region with a predetermined illuminance, and light distribution of the low beam is specified so as not to provide glare to oncoming vehicles and leading vehicles. The low beam is mainly used while a vehicle is running in an urban area. On the other hand, the high beam is used for lighting a forward wide range and a far region with a relatively high illuminance. The high beam is mainly used while a vehicle is running at high speed on a road where oncoming vehicles and leading vehicles are few.
In many cases, the automotive headlamps as described above are configured to select a plurality of light distribution patterns with one lamp. For example, an automotive headlamp is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-226706, in which light distribution patterns different from each other are respectively formed on three reflective surfaces, each area of the surfaces having been formed into a radial shape in a reflector, by combining three semiconductor light emitting elements and the three reflective surfaces.
In the automotive headlamp described in the above patent application, it is needed to design a chamber dedicated for each combination of the semiconductor light emitting elements and the reflective surfaces. Accordingly, there is the problem that the structure of the automotive headlamp becomes complicated and the cost is increased.